Hallux valgus (HV) is a common foot deformity in which the big toe (the Hallux) deviates into the lateral or outer side of the foot (valgus deviation). This is accompanied by deviation of the first metatarsus (MT, 1MT) inward (varus). The two processes e.g. metatarsus varus and hallux valgus are linked Part (and at times all) of the repair means known in the art is aimed to reduce the varus deviation of the 1MT. The varus deviation of the 1MT increases the angle between that bone and the 2nd MT (2MT) creating a wide intermetatarsal angle (IMA). HV degree is defined as the angle between the longitudinal axis of 1MT and the axis of the proximal phalanx of the Hallux, and is expressed as HV angle (HVA). The two main parameters which define the HV degree are the HVA and IMA.
Accordingly, in surgery the goals are to reduce both angles. The basic or common prior art surgery often aims to correct the IMA by sawing the 1MT and shifting its distal part toward the 2nd MT. Attempts to correct the IMA without sawing the 1MT, as known in the art, incorporate usually a suture or a cable that is passed between 1MT and 2MT. the most common is the Mini Tightrope© endo-button device. These modes entail inherent problems including reported up to 30% of fractures of the 2nd MT.